


A Shield For Fear

by mariola_writes



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: Some fluff with these two at a restaurant.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Shield For Fear

“I always thought that it is weird that you wear glasses.” Ash lifted his head from the menu at Eiji’s words.

“Hmm, is that so?” Ash looked at the menu again. “I find it quite normal. Half of me is based on books. You can thank Sergei for that.” Eiji cocked his head to the left.

“Blanca, right?” Ash nodded and a strand of golden hair fell on his face. He was wearing a red scarf around his neck and a brown and used coat. Behind him, the wind was shanking the branches of a tree, the leaves dancing through the air, some of them matching the color of Ash’s scarf and hair. He was looking so peaceful, so beautiful, so angelic even... Eiji wanted to protect him at all cost, his pure, damaged soul. He wanted to see him smiling, he wanted to see him with his hair undone, he wanted to see him with being terrified of pumpkins and to laugh alongside him. He wanted to go and hug him whenever he was whimpering in his sleep, whenever he was afraid Eiji wanted to be there for him. And, unusual for him, Eiji wanted to crush, to crush everyone who has ever done something bad to Ash. He wanted them on their knees, apologizing and begging for forgiving. Eiji greeted his teeth and clenched his fists under the table, looking straight at the glass of water set on table.

“Eiji?” Ash’s soft voice brought him back, and the Japanese one raised his head so he faced the blonde. Emerald eyes fixed him, shining with a slight hint of worry. “Is something wrong?” The words were so innocent and so thoughtful that Eiji would have started crying right there, but he didn’t want to alarm Ash. Instead, he smiled, trying to hide the compassion his heart would fill with every time he saw Ash

“Yeah, everything is alright. I just can’t decide what to order.” The blonde smiled back and crossed his arms.

“Are you sure about that? You know, books taught me how to read people quite well.” Ash leaned over, his eyes glistening with something that Eiji couldn’t quite put his finger on. The Japanese felt like he was growing smaller.

“Well...”The world has lied to Ash enough, and he promised to himself that he would never do such thing. After all, there was nothing to be ashamed of. He smiled.

“I was thinking about the fact that you whimper in your sleep.” Ash leaned in his chair, crossing his arms.

“Oh? Is that so?”

“Yeah...I want to protect you so much, Ash. You are so fragile, so pure and so damaged. I...I know that you always protected me, but...I am afraid for you.”

“Huh, that is pretty new.” Ash smiled. “I guess this is the frst time someone tells me that he is afraid for me, not of me.” Eiji’s heart felt like it was stabbed with a knife that was twisting and rotating in the same spot over and over.

Suddenly, he got up and went over to Ash and pulled him in a tight hug. The other one didn’t react immediately, amazed by the sudden move. Ash slowly put his arms around Eiji, as the Japanese was burring his face in the red scarf, that was smelling like salt and smoke, like Ash. Eiji lifted his head a little so that he could place a gentle kiss, only a feather-like touch, on his jaw. Ash blushed a little and then went completely still as Eiji’s mouth moved a little closer, finding his lips and adding some pressure. He didn’t dare to close his eyes, afraid to miss something, afraid to be caught off guard.

“You don’t need to be scared.” whispered Eiji as he pulled away from the kiss and looked Ash in the eye. He smiled and Ash was feeling like he could faint any moment. This time, he blushed deeply, and he tried to hide, but it was no use. Fortunately, Eiji had no intention of teasing him

“Hey, Shorter!” called the Japanese, as the purple-haired man was approaching them. Eiji pulled apart and went and sat in his place.

“So, what’s up? Did I miss something?” He looked at both of his friends. Eiji just smiled.

“Nothing you didn’t know already, I think. So, what do we eat?”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I know this aint really good i just tried to do something fluffy and i dont think it really turned up well. But it is my work and there u go. i know they didnt have time in the series to meet all like this but i really neede it. bye luv u uwu


End file.
